A Zero and her Moon Presence
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: A teen unfortunately mets his end at a Nuclear Power Plant, though it seems that fate had other planes for the young boy as he is now on a to be familiar/ Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere wanted to summon the best familiar, instead she got: The Moon Presence! And this causes a clusterf#% of a mess for the pinkette
1. Chapter I: Fiery Grave and Reborn

Doctor Corvus: One of two Story's with a massive twist to it

* * *

Summary: A teen unfortunately mets his end at a Nuclear Power Plant, though it seems that fate had other planes for the young boy as he is now on a to be familiar/ Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere wanted to summon the best familiar, instead she got: The Moon Presence! And this causes a clusterf#%$ of a mess for the pinkette

Chapter I: Fiery Grave and Reborn

 _Date: 09/12/2015_

 _Time: 1:28 PM_

 _Location: Nevada, Nuclear Power Plant_

"Sometimes I think the universe likes screwing with me" Said a dark clad tanned injured teen, his trench coat was torn all over and was missing the left sleeve... along with his left arm, his grey pants were full of red spots from his blood that flowed down to his black and white shoes, his rigid breathing was one of the few things he heard, that and the pipe that was currently lodged in his side.

Falling pipes, turbines exploding, alarms blaring, falling debris, the intense heat, workers dying left and right, it was totally chaos, all around him, flaming pipes skewering, the Nuclear Power Plant was doomed right to hell.

Now for those who are wondering why this teen is heavily injured in a burning Nuclear Power Plant, well this was a field trip for anyone who had 90% or higher grade level, that and he volunteered to chaperoning preschoolers around the plant, everything went fine in till everything started exploding, he was mostly helping kids out of the burning power plant, and the reason he was still here was because some kids were still in the bathroom, in the chaos his arm got pinned by some rubble, hence why it was missing and the exit was blocked now.

Despite the searing pain he was in he was able to get to his feet quick enough to doge the ascending inferno that almost consumed him and nearly sent him to a fiery grave. The burning inferno was a very intriguing sight to behold once you ignore the corpse of the burning or dead people that were skewered by the falling heated pipes.

So here he was back to the wall, watching everything burn around him, ignoring the searing pain he got up from the floor and grabbed the pipe that was in his stomach and rips out the hollow pipe from his stomach with little to no effort. Ignoring the searing pain from ripping the pipe out he reaches out to grabbed his IPad, that somehow survived, he really was going to die with this danm thing with him, just like he said would, he unlocks the IPad and presses the music icon and heads to his most used playlist and plays Queens "Another One Bites the Dust". It felt so right at the moment.

"Well it's been a good run while it lasted, just wish it was a little longer though" The teen said to himself as the song played next to him, he moved slightly over to avoid a falling pipe that almost Impaled him, the explosions were getting bigger by the second and we're getting closer to him, smirking to himself, the teen closes his eyes to avoid the bright white flash and the power plant went up in a mushroom cloud.

*Scene Change*

 _-Halkeginia, Tristain' Academy of Magic-_

It was another beautiful morning at the Tristain Academy and all it's students were excited for the today's special event, that is soon taking it's place, it was the day of the traditional sacred ritual of summoning a Familiar for all nobles.

This ritual is said to determine your skill and the potential as a mage, the greater summon, the greater mage, it also shows your main affinity for magic, for example salamanders for fire mages and griffins for wind mages and the list goes on. If one were to fail this sacred pact between mage and their summon, it would be considered a great disgrace for the mage and even his/her family as a Noble.

While it was a great and exciting day for every student in the academy, there was a exception in one, her full name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière or Louise De La Valliere in shorter term. She's a noble from the famous and powerful La Valliere house and a daughter of Dean de La Valliere, the duke of Tristain and Karin de La Valliere the duchess. Dean is more powerful than line-class mage, but not quite triangle-class mage either, Karin on the other hand is a square-class wind mage and the most powerful wind user of Tristain with the moniker 'The Heavy Wind' Karin, she also was the former commander of the Manticore Knights.

Back to Louise, She has small delicate build, height of 4'9" ft with fla- **(*cue the Louise' Death Glare towards Doctor Corvus and Authors*)** err.. *cough* Slightly smaller than average chest... Anyway she has long pink wavy hair down to her lower back, pink eyes and slightly paler skin complexion, she's wearing now the usual Academy's school uniform the long sleeved white button up blouse, black skirt, black cape reaching to her feet pinned by a circular, gold or brass pin attached to a ribbon, a pair of black shoes and black stocking socks that reaches her middle-thighs.

She was quite famous, no scratch that, infamous would be the correct term for her unique reputation at school, you see she can't use magic, other than blowing the living hell out of everything she waves her wand at. Because of this she's always ridiculed and made fun at, hell she even gained the moniker of her own, which she is NOT happy with 'Louise The Zero'.

That nickname has pretty much haunted her the very moment when she started the school here, she sighed, she was now standing next to her fellow classmates at the yard, where the summon ritual is soon taking it's place. This Familiar summon was going to be her final change to prove herself, if she fails, she would be expelled and sent back home disgracing her family in the process. What would her family think? Would they still love her or... She didn't even want to think about the possible worse case scenarios.

"Alright everyone gather around, today is the day of your summoning!" The voice brought Louise out from her thoughts and payed attention to their teacher, Mr. Colbert

Professor Jean Colbert, he's a tall man around 6 feet in his middle-forties, with bolding dark grayish-brown hair and blue eyes behind the round glasses, wearing blue robes with white lines and a brown backpack strapped from his left shoulder to the right hip. He also held a long magic staff on his right hand with red lines on top.

"This is the first Exam of your second year, as well as the sacred day of your first encounter of your Familiar spirit who you will spend the rest of your life with as a part of an aristocratic family." While their teacher was giving his speech to his students, another voice came from behind her, the usual annoying sultry voice that irked her to no end.

"Well, Well Zero Louise, I'm really looking forward to see how Great of a familiar you're going to summon" She emphasized the word 'Great' with heavy sarcasm. This girl was a Germanian, Kirche Von Zerbst, Louise's supposed rival and a MAJOR pain in her rear from the day one. She has a long red straight hair that fell down to her hips with some bangs covering one of her amber eyes from sight. (the right eye) Her height was 5'7" ft and she had a voluptuous body with big chest and shapely hips, and dark skin, that almost all men seem to drool over for. Kirche is well known by school populace for her habit of playing around with multiple guys during her free time.

She wore the same uniform with few changes, her blouse was opened on the top giving a good view of her bust, slightly shorter skirt and wore a golden ring as a choker on her neck.

She rrreally wanted to use her wand to wipe off that irritating smirk on her face, knowing that it would blow her all the way to sunday, Literally.

"Hmph! Just leave me alone you walking red light district, why don't you go flirt around like you always do?" She barked back.

"My I'd love to, but we're still in the middle of the important ceremony that even I don't really want to skip, so I'll have to wait till class is over, for now!" Kirche responded in cheery tone. Not in the least bothered by Louise's obvious insult.

Louise sweat dropped by Kirche's response 'So she's not really denying the red light part...'

-Timeskip-

Louise watched from the sidelines as student after student, one-by-one, summons their Familiars, Bugbears very weird looking things, Owls, Frogs, Moles, wow... Kirche even managed to summon a salamander! Rare big red lizards that spits fire, that lives around only certain volcanoes. Then there's... wait is... is that a Dragon!? Tabitha managed to summon a big blue colored Wind dragon!

And before she knew it, only she was left to do the summoning... She started to feel very nervous even scared

"So was that all of you now?" She heard Mr. Colbert's voice in the distance among the students

"No, Miss Valliere is still left" That was Kirche, as she pointed at Louise behind the other students

*Gulp!* she swallowed hard and steeled her resolve, forcing her trembling to stop. Then she pulled out her wand and started walking in the middle of the yard's clearing getting ready to summon her familiar.

She could heard the other classmates whispering to each other, "Hey look it's The Zero Louise, man" "I wonder what she's going to summon" "I don't know dude, last time I checked explosives or ashes didn't really count as familiars" Some started chuckling to the boy's joke.

Louise took a deep breath, then she started the summoning...

#Scene Break#

Boundary of Limbo

A cloaked Reaper stood in front of the summoning portal with a dark blueish purple squid creature in its hand.

"Well, here's your second chance kid, have fun" The Reaper said as he tosses the squid creature through the portal.

"I wonder if the kid will still have his memories?" The Reaper said to himself

#Scene Break#

To the surprise of none, an explosion erupted from the summoning circle. Following it was a series of coughs, swears and line class wind spells to clear away the dust and then laughter.

Louise nearly broke her wand in half as she grit her teeth. All that preparation, all those pep talks from her Godfather and Xeno, all of that waiting with anxiety... pointless. Utterly pointless.

"Children, please, calm down" Professor Colbert said in an attempt to silence the students, but they just ignored him and laughed, the only one who wasn't was a petite and bespectacled bluenette who was reading her book.

Louise turned away from the summoning circle and the students as she began to walk away.

Until she felts something touch her shoe.

Looking down, she came face to face with the most bizarre creature she's ever seen:

It was a indigo creature, almost aquatic and had eight or nine stubby tentacles that moves slowly around to probably grasp something, no head other than a circle with a small mouth with sharpe teeth. It was a 2 feet in length, it has pair of stubby 8 inch tentacles with suction cups and it was prodding and poking Louise's ankle with its long front tentacles.

As she bent down to pick it up, the laughter of the other students began to die out as they saw the strange being she summoned, Professor Colbert appeared amazed at the fact that she seemed to have successfully summoned a familiar.

Whatever it was

"Congratulations Miss Valliere! You have successfully summoned a familiar! Now all you need to do is finalize the contract!" the bald scholar exclaimed with a smile, Louise frowned thoughtfully as she looked at the thing she held aloft, each hand under its curved body, it just hung there, slightly moving in her grasp with its mouth slightly agape, its tentacles wagging slowly and its apparently purple tongue hanging out of its mouth.

THIS was her Ultimate familiar?

She held it closer to her face and narrowed her eyes at it, as she did so, it stopped whatever it was doing and just stared at her

Then it extended it long tentacle and tapped her nose.

Yepa, Ultimate

Ultimately ADORABLE!

Her eyes practically sparkling, Louise resisted the urge to squeal as she looked at her very own familiar, whatever it was, it wasn't big, it wasn't magical (as far as she could tell) and it certainly wasn't any kind of creature she's ever heard of.

But by the Founder, it was cute.

"My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, bless this being and make him my familiar" Louise said before giving the little indigo creature a small kiss on the crown of its head(?), with a spark, suddenly magic runes began to carve into the squid-like being's head, before, much to Colbert's shock, spreading all over its body. Arms, legs, head, all over it had archaic runes, glowing with light. Once they were carved, the light faded and the runes vanished.

"Splendid! Now then, off you all trot, it's nearly eight and you all need rest so you can enjoy the entire day with your new familiars tomorrow! Off you all go!" Jean Colbert said with a hearty chuckle as the students began to wander off, most of them still shocked that Louise managed to summon a familiar.

Louise herself was cuddling the little creature with gusto, completely oblivious of the fact that all but her, her Godfather and her adopted brother/bodyguard.

"It seems you pass with flying colors dear Louise, just as I expected"

Louise turned to see a tanned skin teenager wearing a jet black fancy tailed coat and suit with a neon green vest and white shirt underneath with a pair of black sunglasses, he had neon green silted eyes and hair and stood around 5'9 in height, this boy was Xeno Zeno universal spy master and assistant, he appears both everywhere and nowhere at once and at the most oddest of times, and in this universe he was Louise's adopted brother… and doubles as a bodyguard.

"Ahem, Louise, bed time" The bald teacher said as he cleared his throat loudly, gaining Louise's and Xeno's attention

"A-ah, right, Good night Professor, Xeno"

"Good night/Sleep well" Colbert and Xeno said with a smile as Louise began to jog to the academy, suddenly, she stopped and turned around with a smile

"Thank you, Uncle Colbert, Nii-San (brother), for believing in me"

"Anytime Louise/Only for you Imōto (little sister)"

After giving the man and teen a beaming smile, Louise went off to her room, leaving behind a chuckling middle aged scholar and (unknown) spy/assistant, though there was something on his mind.

'Why do I have the feeling that I know that familiar?" Xeno thought

#Louise's room#

Completely ignoring the little pile of hay she originally prepared for her familiar, she placed it on her bed instead before beginning to change into her nightdress, she then crawled under the sheets, her familiar crawling under them with her, much to her delight. Good, that meant that it recognized her as its master and it also allows her to cuddle with it some more.

"I have a familiar... an adorable little familiar... I'm not a failure after all..." Louise muttered happily as she stroked her familiar's body, until she came to a revelation, "Oh, that's right, I need to give you a name"

She paused for a moment, her face scrunching up into a thoughtful expression

Minutes passed and yet she had no idea what to call her familiar

"...you know what, confound it, I think I'll just call you Xino, yes, direct, simple and it describes you perfectly"

As she closed her eyes and hugged her familiar closer, she failed to notice it show a hint of a discomfort at the name.

#elsewhere#

"ACCHOOO!" A female lookalike of Xeno said with a neon red and black color scheme sneezed loudly

"Bless you Xino" Xeno said to his red lookalike, his arms crossed as he stared at the horizon, the blue lookalike sniffled and rubbed her nose before grimacing

"I just had the strangest feeling Bruder (brother)"

"Oh do tell Nee-chan (sister)"

"I don't know but I think someone used my name"

"Don't we all"


	2. Chapter II: A Day with Squid

Chapter II: A Day with Squid

To say that the small aquatic creature was confused would have been a rather severe understatement.

It was completely baffled at the moment!

As far as it was concerned, its life was supposed to revolve around evolving and then proceeding to Ultimate itself and then... then... them something!

What was its objective now?

Protect her.

IT went from future weapon of destruction & illusion to pet/bodyguard within the span of a single day

How could this have happened!?

Oh right, Magic

Regardless, IT could do little else but analyze its situation, IT was trapped in unknown land, in a country that does not exist, where the planet has two moons, people can use magic and can summon magical and mundane creatures as personal pets/guardians/houseplants/etc.

The dialect they spoke was similar to French but bore similarities to Italian and a little bit of German as well.

From the looks of things, the current location IT was in was a school of sorts

Just great, not only was IT stuck here in a world full of strange science defying beings and laws that would make his creator have a stroke, IT was stuck in a damn school full of adolescent children with boys who think with their genitalia and girls who think with their romance novels.

Why dose fate hate it so much?

Time Skip

{10:00 AM, Louise's room}

Louise yawned cutely as she sat up and stretched, she blinked the sleep from her eyes and let her hand drop to her side, only for her right hand to plop on something soft, slightly moist and breathing.

She turned her sights towards the silently sleeping creature she summoned yesterday.

"It... it wasn't a dream..." she began to smile "I really did it...I summoned a familiar... whatever it is"

With that, she laid down again and stared at her familiar. It was a strange thing, no eyes, no nose, just a single wide mouth with a fat purple tongue and circle of sharp teeth in there.

Its tentacles were stubby and probably couldn't bend that well. Its long tentacles with suction cups was rather thin compared to its rather thick body but could hold things up.

"I don't know what you are... but I sure can't wait to see what you grow into"

Oh how she was going to eat those words later.

[two hours later]

IT had no idea how it got there. One moment it was fast asleep and the next thing it knew, it was being carried off and was placed on a table right in front of a large assortment of food.

Despite not having eyes yet, IT could smell the food through its sensors on its tongue and it immediately began to ravage the food.

"Hey, don't eat too fast! Some of that is for me you know" A female voice called out from right behind IT.

The indigo creature turned its head towards the source of the sound. It could smell vanilla and daisies... the same smell of the girl that summoned IT.

The aquatic infant just turned its body towards the large pastry it held in both its long suction cup tentacles before turning back to the girl and holding the pastry out to her.

It was lucky it had no eyes or it would have seen the sparkles dancing in Louise's.

"You're... so... damn... cute!" Louise exclaimed as she tried not to immediately snatch up her familiar and hug it, she just accepted the offered cup cake and began to eat it as her familiar returned to mauling the food.

They were sitting outside at a simple wooden table where she had one of the maids place a number of different foods there, since she wasn't sure what 'Xino' ate.

Turns out, it practically ate everything.

Literally

Bread? Chomp,

Meat? Torn apart,

Eggs? Gulp,

Milk? Slurp,

Vegetables and fruit? Crammed right into the razor teethed mouth.

It even went as far as eating few of the napkins accidentally,

Whatever Xino was, it sure had a very big appetite

Louise stared at her familiar and began to write in a little notebook. 'Can eat nearly anything, including cloth, slimy skin and wide mouth, some kind of squid subspecies perhaps?'

Eventually, the food all ran out and her familiar was just lying there on the table on its back with a bloated body, which made it look absolutely hilarious.

"Alright Xino, come to mommy, time to go and get cleaned up" Louise said happily as she pat the table.

'Xino' turned its body towards her curiously, mommy? As in mother? She wanted it to consider her as its mother? An incredibly strange notion, though common with women who own pets.

However, IT was no ordinary creature so this situation was quite interesting

Reluctantly, IT began to crawl over towards her until she picked it up carefully so she wouldn't aggravate Xino's stomach as she walked back to their room to wash off all the crumbs and other leftovers pieces of food that managed to splatter all over her familiar.

^half an hour later^

Bathing was a refreshing experience for 'Xino', feeling the water cleanse it of all impurities and just envelope it in cleanly goodness reminded it of when IT still lived in liquid.

Bah, no matter, it just laid limp in Louise's hands to see what else she was going to do, first a banquet of food, then a nice bath, IT was liking its situation already,

IT noticed something interesting as well, it was growing at a fast rate, already it had grown three new tentacles and was slowly getting bigger, another deviation caused by magic? Perhaps, but for now, IT was going to forget all the troublesome thoughts and allow Mother to carry IT around.

Louise stood in one of the many fields outside the school, there were several other students there as well with their own familiars but she paid them no mind, it was time to see what her familiar could do.

"So Valliere, what IS your familiar anyway? Looks like some sort of disformed squid if you ask me" A haughty voice called out

'Oh Founder be danmed...' Louise thought as she turned to see her least favorite person in the entire school, "What is it now Zerbst?"

"Oho, how cruel, can't I just pop up to see how you are doing?" The red haired Germanian asked with a grin

"Why should you? The only reason you ever come around me is to bug me, Now shove off, I have things to do" Louise snapped

"Ohoho, scalding" Kirche of the Zerbst chuckled, though she remembers something, "By the way, why do you find it cute?"

Louise huffed, "I once had a pet squid, she was cute too" The pinkette said proudly

Xino simply sat there on its tentacles quizzically, whoever this new person was, Louise didn't like her, does that mean IT shouldn't like her either or something?

"Hello there little one, my name is Kirche, How do you do?" Kirche said, ignoring Louise's glare as she knelt down and held a hand out to the indigo squid looking creature, Xino simply stared blankly at her before slapping a tendril at her and then crawled off to Louise.

Kirche's face was painted with surprise whereas Louise just bit her lip so she wouldn't burst out laughing, a small part of her was proud that her familiar actually did that, 'Good, it knows who it shouldn't waste time with'

"Well... that was surprising. Your familiar appears to be incredibly intelligent, if anything" The busty and tanned Germanian said as she stood up, "But it has nothing on my Flame, isn't that right dear?"

A large red reptile the size of a tiger came up from behind Kirche and nuzzled its head to her palm.

Louise held her own familiar protectively in her arms, as if worried that the Salamander was going to eat Xino, it was big enough to swallow it whole.

"At least my familiar can fight, Valliere, yours can't do much other than look cute and-what's happening to it?" Kirche suddenly questioned in confusion,

Louise looked down to find her familiar shuddering and pulsing a bit as veins began to throb on its body, soft growling could be heard coming from Xino,

"W-what's wrong? What's happening to you?" Louise asked with panic as she placed her familiar down to examine it, Xino continued to shudder and pulse, the volume of her voice caused other students to turn and look at the sight.

"Heh, of course her familiar is a failure as well"

"It looks like it's gonna explode!"

"Pity, it looked kinda cute"

Louise was ready to snap at them until her familiar just stopped moving

And then it began to grow very brightly

It began slowly as it grew in size, but then its body started changing, it started to grow a hard shell, longer digits and limbs and most noticeable of all, and it grew a face.

Slowly, it turned from medium and aquatic to large and bipedal.

It was standing on two, four jointed, slightly functional legs, but now it's body was covered by a hard exoskeleton with the two long suction cup tentacles coming out of the back, it now had a pear-shaped head covered with exoskeleton armor and that had its with tentacles growing from the back head and a long tail that split into two and now sported a small stinger at the end of both of them, it's once indigo color had turned dark and horror with black spots. It still lack arms though.

All in all, it looked like a very ugly and creepy armless… thing.

Also nearly the same size as Flame.

Louise stared at the now evolved familiar with wide eyes before finally finding her voice, "Xino...?"

It turned its armored head towards her and wobbled to her slowly before prodding her foot in the same manner it did when she first summoned it.

Slowly, she began to smile as she reached out with one hand and began to pet it on the... head.

"Well Valliere, I was wrong, now he's big and ugly, even more useless than before it seems" Kirche said after recovering from the shock

Louise caught her familiar's tentacles twitched before it scuttled towards the red-head and then proceeded to leap off the ground like a grasshopper and head-butt the Germanian girl right in the stomach, causing her to fall flat on her rump, it then proceeded to growl at Flame, who immediately cowered at the sudden killing intent pointed at him.

Louise stared at her familiar in awe before growing a smirk, "How's that for useless? The only thing useless around here are those oversized balloons stuck to your chest, come on Xino, let's go and get you a snack"

Excited at the prospect of being able to eat, the bipedal creature immediately scuttled after Louise,

Kirche slowly began to sit up and rub her belly, with a grin that never left her face, "Heh, that Valliere sure has an interesting familiar,"

Meanwhile

Siesta was a simple maid, she liked to clean, she liked to cook, she enjoyed helping people and she loved smutty romance novels,

And like most stereotypical teenage girls, she was terrified of Monsters,

So when one of the female nobles suddenly shows up at the kitchen with a tentacle monster the size of a golden retriever?

She freaked out, big time

"A-A-A-A-ALMIGHTY F-FOUNDER, W-W-WHAT I-IS T-THAT!?" Siesta exclaimed to the high heavens, dropping her broom as she stared at the spotted creature in horror,

"This is Xino, you helped feed him this morning" Louise said annoyingly

"B-but he looks n-nothing like the c-cute little squid from before!"

"Well he grew, and now he could use a snack" Louise said with a sigh, missing her familiar leer at Siesta and then lick its razor sharp teeth and a look that screams 'I'm going to eat you girl',

"E-EEEEEK, D-DON'T EAT ME!" the raven haired maid wailed as she held a plate in front of her defensively

"What in Brimir's name is wrong with you?" Louise exclaimed in surprise

"I-i-i-it looked at me and licked its lips!"

"He was probably trying to tell you that he's hungry" Louise said as she began to feel her patience failing,

This was going to take a while

Sometime later

Xino came across an interesting sight,

Siesta was apologizing profusely to a blonde boy. He looked ridiculous with a silly looking rose in his hands (surprisingly it was not even fake, it was somehow a rose locked in preservation due to some form of magic) and his school shirt was much frillier than the other boys'.

He also looked pissed

"How dare you sully the honor of two maidens by sneaking this perfume onto me!"

"I-I swear that I didn't! I swear I saw it about to fall out of your pocke-"

"Are you calling me, a noble, a liar? How insolent! You need to be punished for this!" the blonde fop exclaimed as his male friends hooted in agreement,

"N-no, please forgive me sir Gramont, I-"Siesta tried to apologize but was cut off with another shout from the blonde student

"Silence, I will see to it personally tha-OOF!" he himself was cut off when something large and spotted barreled into his stomach and knocked him over,

Siesta's eyes widened as she took in the appearance of the last thing she expected to come to her rescue, "X-Xino?"

"What the devil is this!?" The blonde student nearly shrieked in shock as he looked at the creature that just knocked him over, "Such a hideous and disgusting looking creature!"

Xino growled and prepared to give the boy the beating of his life with nothing more than his own head and maybe tail until a certain pinkette beat him to the punch, "HEY! That's my familiar you are insulting Guiche!"

Louise stepped up and stood next to her familiar with her hands on her hips,

"Of course it's Valliere's, why am I not surprised? The Zero summons such an ugly creature befitting with her ugly personality" Guiche quips as he stands up, a few of the other students laughing with him.

"Why you... Xino is the best familiar there is! He's smart and strong and can eat anything! At least he isn't useless like your fat mole!"

"Don't you dare bring my Verdandi into this!" Guiche exclaimed in anger "At least Verdandi is adorable, yours looks like a walking freak show!"

"Xino is strong and that's all I need! I don't care if he's cute or ugly! I bet he can send you crying to your mother in minutes!" Louise shouted as she pointed a finger at the blonde fop,

"Oh? Let's test that theory shall we?" Guiche said with a smirk "Me and him will duel in the Vestri Court in ten minutes, if he can actually 'send me crying to my mother', as you so eloquently put it, I will take back what I said"

"Eh? But you're a noble, you can't duel him!"

"Correction, only nobles may not duel each other, but he's a familiar, so it is perfectly fine."

"B-but still..."

"What's the matter Zero? I thought your familiar was the best there is?" Guiche taunted as the other students laughed with him

"Grr fine I accept!"


	3. Chapter III: Rise of The Moon Presence

Hello we everyone! Original here and I wan to to wish everyone a very merry Christmas, here's chapter three of A Zero and her Moon Presence, now I would like to point out that me and the other authors are having a hard time with writing this story's and if some one would like to tell us what Writers Block is I would be very happy since well we don't know anything. But your not here for that, your here to read! So here's chapter three!

* * *

Chapter III: Rise of The Moon Presence

* * *

Headmaster Office

Once Colbert reaches the Office he knocks the door. He got a reply from behind the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me Jean Colbert."

"Ahh, Jean please come in" the Headmaster said from behind the doors

He opened the doors and greeted by the sight of the Headmaster Old Osmond. He is an old mage with a huge catalyst and his Familiar Motsognir white mouse sitting on Old Osmond's Shoulder. His face is mostly covered with long white goatee.

Beside him is his secretary a beautiful woman with a dark green hair strapped in a ponytail. She has a generous amount of mounds with her clothes tightly covering it. She is Ms. Longueville (also known as Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt)

"What is it that you need, Jean?" Old Osmond asked.

Colbert quickly went towards the Old Headmaster side and whisper at his ears. Osmond nodded. "Miss Longueville, could you please leave us for a while?"

Longueville quickly went outside the room leaving Colbert and Osmond alone.

"So what is it about the Familiar of Brimir you talking about?" Osmond asked.

Colbert shows the book. "The Familiar which Miss Valliere summoned has the same rune as the one within Gandalfr Familiar of Brimir long ago" He opened the book as he shows the rune of Gandalfr.

"Hmm I see, and what Familiar are you talking about exactly?"

Colbert cleared his throat and explained. "The problem is that Louise Familiar is the Gandalfr considering he is also non-human"

Ahh...yes Miss Valliere's familiar is an odd one. She is certainly unique if she is able to summon an him and Gandalfr at that" Osmond nodded sagely.

"Indeed she is, however what should we do about this information? Should we tell the Royalty about this?" Colbert asked

Osmond shook his head. "No, we must not. If it is true that Miss Valliere indeed the Void Mages she will be targeted by many parties, and if her Familiar failed to protect her then what should we tell to Karin the Heavy wind?"

Colbert nodded his head off, he really didn't want to dealing with Karin the Heavy Wind.

The door suddenly opened as Miss Longueville came inside. "Headmaster, There is a duel outside at Vestry Court."

Both of them are left dumbfounded however Osmond face become interested. "Oh! Interesting, who will be at the duel?"

Longueville nodded, "It is Gramont Fourth son Guiche de Gramont"

Osmond sighed, "That stubborn last child of Lord Gramont so who is his Opponent?"

"It is Louise Valliere Familiar: Sage"

Vestri Court

"Well what do you know? You actually showed up" Guiche said as the Louise, Siesta and Xino entered the court, "And here I thought you would chicken out"

Xino growled as he began to move forward slowly with his tails swaying behind him.

"Hmph, no matter, you probably don't even understand a word that I am saying" Guiche simply flipped his hair in an overly dramatic fashion before pointing his rose at the creature, "Normally in cases like these I should describe the rules of a duel to you but since you are such a foul and ignorant creature I will skip that and simply skip to the battle"

"Hey! Xino understands Halkeginian!" Louise shouted with a glare.

"If the peanut gallery could be quiet for a moment please!" Guiche exclaimed in annoyance as he held his rose wand aloft, "I will now proceed to introduce myself, be grateful, creature, that you have the honor of facing a noble in battle, not many commoners get such a privilege and even less beasts such as yourself"

Xino said nothing as he stared at the human, had he any pupils then the people there would have been able to see him roll his eyes at Guiche,

He certainly was not expecting the boy to summon a ten foot tall statue made of metal, a brown kind of metal, like copper or bronze, in its hands it wielded a sword and a shield, made out of the same kind of metal.

"I am known as Guiche the Bronze, and as such, my bronze Valkyrie shall face you!"

Ah, bronze it is then!

Xino exhaled slowly before scuttling quickly to the metal woman, the Valkyrie silently stomped up to him and raised a sword before bringing it down, in an amazing show of agility though, the near-human sized familiar simply leapt to the side swiftly before leaping again and ramming it's armored body into the side of the magical construct, to his surprise, the attack only left a small dent in its side, Xino growls tried ram it again, only for it to block with the shield and smack him away but he lands on his feet with his tail anchoring him down.

This small cycle continued on for several minutes, as the students watched and laughed,

"Its like watching a over grown bug try and fight a Manticore!"

"Place your bets people, who will win? The metal maiden or the foul monstrosity!"

"Come on Guiche, stomp that thing like the bug it is!"

Louise growled as she heard the jeers and insults, before a concerned expression came over her face, 'Come on Xino, you can do this... you're strong... you're smart... you are my powerful familiar, you can win this!'

As if responding, Xino backed up a bit after dodging a potentially deadly swing of a sword before leaping forward with far more strength than before as he rammed his body into the chest of the Valkyrie.

And smashed it to pieces!

The metal construct had a very large dent in its chest and much of its armor had shattered from the heavy impact from Xino as it slowly fell over.

"Yes!" Louise cheered, Siesta smiling and cheering with her,

"Hoo, not bad at all, but let's see how you stand up to this!" Guiche exclaimed as he swung his rose again.

And summoned up five Valkyries, each one bearing a different weapon, two held swords, one had a spear, another held dual swords and the last held a spear.

"Oh no..." Siesta muttered, "He was having trouble against ONE of them, how is he going to fight FIVE..?"

"He can do it! He's my familiar, he can do anything!" Louise declared, trying to remain confident,

To her delight, Xino did splendidly against the Valkyries as he dodged and retaliated with every opportunity he found

That was until one of the Valkyries grabbed him by the tail

Louise felt something twist in her heart as she saw the metal warrior woman smash her familiar down into the ground and then stomp on it, the others joining in briefly before kicking the insectoid creature to the side.

"H-how could you! You didn't need to be so brutal!" Louise yelled as she glared at Guiche, who simply smirked condescendingly.

"Sorry, my Valkyries tend to have minds of their own sometimes" The blonde fop laughed lightly before hearing a small and weak growl

Louise and Siesta watched in horror as they saw the beaten and bruised familiar begin to get back up and shake itself before it started waving its tails and tentacles menacingly.

Xino's mind was a bit jumbled up from the beating but he certainly knew one thing.

He wasn't pissed

He was FURIOUS!

He glared at the Valkyries that took advantage of his tail to attack him,

He growled as he berated himself mentally, he should have put his tail into account, While his regeneration will help him heal from his injuries, it still takes up a lot of mana to... wait minute...

Xino froze as he realized something, he had mana. The other humans had mana.

And for some odd reason, so did the Valkyries

Perhaps it's because of the magic keeping them together, when it came to sensing energy, mana and the magical energy the humans had just fell into the same category, frankly, there was almost no difference between the two.

The question that pondered Xino's mind however...

Could he absorb the magic in the Valkyries to render them immobile while boosting his own energy?

The crowd watched in confusion as Xino began to wave its split tail slowly and crawl towards one of the Valkyries, Guiche saw this and frowned a bit before making a gesturing with his rose wand, making his constructs charge at the familiar.

It looked like the same song and dance, attacked and dodged

Only after a few moments, Xino did something new

Once the bipedal squid familiar leapt above one of the Valkyries, specifically the mace wielding one, he jabbed one of his two tails into the neck of it as he grappled it from behind,

The students laughed at how silly it looked, especially Guiche

"Hah, stupid creature! It doesn't matter if you have some kind of poison in your tail! That kind of thing won't... huh..?"

Following Guiche's trailing off into befuddlement, the students stared in shock as the Valkyrie began stumble and slowly degrade in color, the metal returning slowly into soil and dirt, until finally it was no more, and Xino was standing on top of its remains, his bruises and injuries practically gone and he even seemed a little bigger then from before.

Xino was beginning to pant loudly, but not out of exhaustion of battling, but out of pure joy, he could drain the Valkyries, he could drain out all of their energy to increase his power, now THIS evened the playing field drastically!

Leering at the other Valkyries, he leapt off the ground and grappled another before jabbing his tail into its neck and began to absorb its magical energy too, Xino wondered why he didn't do this sooner

Guiche realized what the familiar was doing before conducting his Valkyries to move and attack it, "Stop him, don't let him do it again!"

Unfortunately for the fool, he was quite too late on the orders

Within seconds, Xino drained the second Valkyrie of all its magical energy, there was surprisingly little fueling these constructs, ether they don't need much energy to summon or the summoner was weak,

But for what they lacked in the amount they had individually, it was more than made up by how many of them there were at the moment,

And Xino was counting on their numbers as he continued to drain them dry, one by one, slowly

Guiche panicked and started summoning more Valkyries, sending them all to attack the familiar until the spotted brown creature was being pummeled by no less than twenty Valkyries, seeing this, Guiche began to laugh as Louise watched in horror, seeing the large amount of metal constructs attacking Xino.

What they didn't know is that by know, Xino had so much energy, he was already practically immune to physical attacks of that caliber, the Valkyries hit him and sliced at him, but each attack just bounced off, Instead, all they did was annoying him as hell as he sucked the Valkyries for all they were worth.

It was halfway through absorbing the energy in the seventh Valkyrie that he felt something,

He felt... a change, He felt something about to burst. Like a happy memory he had long forgotten had just been remembered or achieving something he was reaching for, but what could possibly...

'...Must… protect… Mother… must… destroy… enemies… must… PROTECT!'

Suddenly, the students all froze as a loud growl came from the dog pile of Valkyries, slowly, something under the pile began to glow very brightly, and then the light burst out as the ground shook a bit, wind rushing out of the pile of bronze warriors as the students braced themselves against the wind, the girls holding down their skirts to preserve their modesty.

When the light and wind was gone and the earth was silent once more, something shocking happened,

Oh and the Valkyries exploded,

All at once it seemed,

The explosion was quite a large one, and apparently powerful enough to completely erase any trace of the Valkyries, not even a small piece of scrap escaped,

"What the hell was that!?" One of the students exclaimed

"Was that the Zero!? Is she that desperate to win!?" Another shouted,

"Hey! I don't even have my wand out!" Louise exclaimed before feeling something through her bond with her familiar,

It felt... stronger.

And then she saw IT.

The smoke was clearing and the audience was treated to a rather... intimidating sight, standing in the epicenter of what was once a Valkyrie dog pile... was a monster.

It stood upright for a moment due to its massively long spinel cord and razor sharp rib cage before getting on all fours, the body lacked a stomach but the upper portion was covered with a mass of tentacles with the arms coming out of the mass of tentacles. It head had grown larger and longer with a large pear shaped hole in the face where the eyes are supposed to be. The tail now grew much longer and split into four separate tails.

Everybody was frozen as they stared at the being, without a doubt, the creature in front of them was the familiar that Louise had summoned, and just like before lunch, it had evolved.

Only now it was much MUCH more intimidating!

"..X-Xino..?" Louise muttered in shock and some fear

To her surprise, the monstrous being's entire upper slowly turns towards her. The monster twists it's body around and slowly move closer to the pinkette. The students backed away from from the Monster but the pinkette stood her ground, Louise could hear soft humming from it as it picks her up in both clawed hands gently and brings her in closer, Louise looks in the hole within the monsters face and sees a bright violet iris with a blood red pupil. The Monster places it's face on Louise's stomach and brings all it's tentacles around the pinkette's body. A bright flash emits and the Monster lets go of Louise from it's tentacles.

"Hehe~ my little Moon Presence, make momma proud" Louise said drunkly as she places a hand on the Moon Presence head, the Moon Presence places the pink haired Mage on the ground beside Siesta before turning to Guiche. The beast just looked down at the blonde Mage in front of it before unleashing a roar that caused chills to run down the spines of the all who where watching…

*▂▂▂▂▂▂▃▃▃▃▄▄▄▄▄▅▅▅▅▅!*

Meanwhile in the Headmaster's office

"This escalated very quickly!" A voice said, a tanned skin teenager wearing a jet black fancy tailed coat and suit with a neon blue vest and white shirt underneath with a pair of black sunglasses, she had neon blue catlike eyes and hair and stood around 5'9, this boy was Xene Zeno universal Spy Mistress and master cook, she appears both everywhere at once and at the most oddest of times like her brother Xeno, and in this universe she was Louise's secret bodyguard.

Xene, Colbert and the Headmaster were watching the battle from afar, the two teachers were taken back by what 'Xino' had transformed into, Xene frowned a bit at the idiot (Guiche) for what he did..

"Sir what do we do?!" Colbert asks fearfully

"Nothing"

"Nothing!?" Both Xene and Colbert exclaimed, they weren't expecting that type of answer.

Old Osmond turns to the two, "Young Guiche brought this onto himself by fighting Young Valliere who was clearly had nothing to do with the situation that the boy put himself in, and didn't you see what it did to Young Valliere?"

Xene nodded, "Are you kidding! I can actually feel the disturbance of pressure from all the way here, I'm literally shivering right now!"

"Exactly Xene, all we can do is let it play out now"

"I'm not telling Gramont if the boy dies" Xene said plainly

Vestri Court

Many of the students watched in total fear as the once small familiar 'Xino' grew into a horrific monster was overcome with blinding fury, a few student were knocked out instantly from the blast of Ki that was radiating off of the Moon Presence like a raging omega level tornado while others grabbed their throats and gasped for air that seemed to vanishes when the aura around the Moon Presence had flared.

The Lunar Great One lifts it's upper body and slams both hand down on the ground that created a shockwave that knocked every one off their feet except Louise, Siesta, and Guiche. The blonde Mage summons a large Valkyrie with a giant claymore sword to attack Moon Presence, the Great One blocks the sword strike with its left forearm and swipes it's other arm upwards to destroy the large Valkyrie.

Guiche started to sweat as he summons around eleven Valkyrie' and sent them to attack the Lunar Great One, if anything, to slow it down long enough to think of something. Moon Presence easily batted away the Valkyrie by swiping them away or just crushed them underneath it's strength alone.

Guiche become terrified at this point and frantically waving his wand erratically while the Valkyrie Increased into eight however their armor and Weapons are Imperfect making them vulnerable to blunt attacks. After seeing the weak power of theses Valkyries, Moon Presence decide to destroy them by his own claws, he swiftly destroy the Valkyrie one by one with incredible speed for everyone to see including the Teacher who observe him from above.

He destroys the last two golem simultaneously, Moon Presence close the distance between him weld and Guiche when…

"Gah!" Two pained screams filled then court.

Both Moon Presence and Guiche immediately stop and slowly turn around (the Lunar Great One turns his hole body around around while Guiche looks through Moon Presence exposed body to see what happen) to see that Louise and Siesta was on the ground, Louise with a large piece of bronze shrapnel lodged in her shoulder and Siesta with a large piece of shrapnel in her right leg. Everyone stop dead in their tracks and look at the two with wide-eyed at what happened, a few first year female students rushed to the Mage n Maid side to help them get the shrapnel out of them. Guiche slowly turns his gaze to the Great One.

Moon Presence body was shivering uncontrollably as he looks at the downed Louise and Siesta, his single eye was glowing blood from the safe confines of his head, the tendril hairs sparked with violent arcs of electricity. A deep animalistic growl escapes and the monstrous familiar slowly turns back around to Guiche.

*▂▂▂▂▂▂▃▃▃▃▄▄▄▄▄▅▅▅▅▅!*

The Lunar Great One roars with a wave of murderous intent explodes from Moon Presence's body with a sharp ear piercing screech, surrounding the Great One's body in a azule aura with arc' of electricity shooting off as his entire body and charges forwards like an enraged bull at Guiche. Many of the students watched in absolute fear as the Great One is overcome with blinding red hot rage, a few student were knocked out instantly from the blast of MI that was radiating off of Moon Presence like a raging Tsunami while others grabbed their throats and gasped for air that seemed to vanishes when the azule aura had flared. Guiche in the mist of things paralyzed with fear by merely looking at the enraged Great One, the Moon Presence cocked his arm back swiped at Guiche and send him flying into a tree, nearly snapping it in two.

Guiche groans weakly as he tries to more his bruised body, the swipe nearly shattered his rib cage and the impact from hitting the tree didn't help him ether. When Guiche finally got to his feet a beastly snarl could be heard, slowly turning around, Guiche was face to face with a snarling Moon Presence with a massive vertical glowing red eye glaring right at him. When the blond Mage tried to move the Great One lashed out by slashing him with his claws, leaving five very large gashes on the boy's chest which causes a blood to spray out onto the ground lake a fountain, one of the four split tails shot downward and impaled the blonde flap through the stomach and lifted him off the ground. The Moon Presence snarls lowly as he cocks his arm back with his fingers close and extending outward and thrusted forward with the intent to impale the wounded blond Mage.

"STOP THIS INSTANT!"

Moon Presence's claws stopped a meter away from Guiche's bruised face, the Great One turns around to see Louise standing behind him with Montmorency and Katie accompanying her, her shoulder was bandaged thanks to Siesta (who was currently leaning onto Louise). The Lunar Great One stared into Louise now bright violet iris with a blood red pupil eyes for a moment and finally releases the blond Mage, letting him crash to the ground, coughing up more blood.

The electric azule aura disappears and the air returns to normal, Moon Presence twists his body around and slowly lumbers over to Louise and Siesta.

'Such a lonely child' Louise thought as she moves closer to her familiar with Siesta to Moon Presence's face, the Great One almost sings as he's touched, and gently sweeps one massive clawed hand beneath Louise and Siesta, lifting them from the ground, cradling the two girls like a fragile piece of glass. His other hand then wraps around as well, creating what was almost a bed, from which the Mage n Maid stared up into his face.

It takes the breath from them both, to be handled so delicately by someone with such presence, power so strong Louise couldn't help but tremble when Moon Presence looses a gentle melody. It's one that sounds too harsh to the ears to be music, too discordant, like a hundred murmurs trying to speak over each other, but in her blood plays a perfect pulse.

"Yes… were quite alright Moon Presence, just… stop fighting please"

The Great One nods.

"Right then, lets go" Louise pointed off into the distance for Moon Presence to head into. He marches off while the students make a path for the Great One, possibly to not get harmed.

Headmaster Office

"*Sigh* Shall I call the healers?" Xene asked tiredly, the four (Miss Longueville had entered the room again) had watched the brutal maiming of Guiche and the transformation of Louise's familiar.

"Yes do please Xene" Old Osmond said with a sigh, the headmaster knew it was going to be a pain to explain this to Gramont, Xene bowed and left the room quickly.

"To think that Louise's Familiar would transform into something so… horrifying" Colbert said with a shiver.

"I-I… I think I must be some where else now, quite possibly helping Xene now, if you excuse me!" Miss Longueville quickly rushes out the room after Xene.

Old Osmond looks out the window towards the lumbering form of Moon Presence as it holds Louise and Siesta in its hands. It was making its way the school where it set them down and tried to follow them inside, but it's massive size made it hard to enter.

"I'll have to have someone construct the Familiar a home to live in" Osmond said to himself as he watched from above.


	4. Chapter IV: Understanding a Presence

**_Hey guys! Writer here! And where back! Hehe sorry about the delays… the other authors where out of country and I was stuck with work, so we where kinda busy with our own things._**

 ** _But your not here for that so here the next chapter of the story._**

 ** _Also it our (Writer, Original, Editor, and Fixer) Birthday so… why not update_**

* * *

Chapter IV: Understanding a Presence/Dealing with a Blood Starved Beast

Louise's Room

Night

Louise twitches slightly when he feels Siesta removes the bandages from her shoulder, the shrapnel had been embedded deep and had been hard for the Water Mages to heal her because of it.

"Are you alright Miss Valliere?" The Maid asks worryingly, the blackette had been seated on Louise's bed so she didn't agitate her healing leg. The Water Mages couldn't heal her -or Louise- so she had to heal the old fashion way.

"I'm fine Siesta" The pinkette says calmly, Louise looks out the window of her room at her Moon Presence. The Lunar Great One was sleeping in makeshift structure that looked to belong to a cave, now that Louise thought about it, it kind look like a cave from this angle.

"He's something special, isn't he Miss Valliere?" The blackette asks.

Louise nods, "He sure is, I'll have to document his abilities tomorrow so I know the full extent of his power"

"Then you can worry about that tomorrow Miss Valliere" Siesta says to the pinkette with a firm stare and lays her down in bed. The maid turns to leave when a hand claps around her wrist and pulls her back into bed.

"Your staying" The pinkette eyes flashed dangerously a different color for a moment before returning to normal. The maid complies and gets under the covers with Louise.

"Goodnight… Siesta"

Siesta looks at Louise's now sleeping form, she had her arms wrapped around the maids midsection and was pressed closely to the maid. Siesta smiles warmly at the smaller girl and returns the hug in full and falls asleep.

Unknowingly to the two, Moon Presence was right outside the window.

He was currently clinging to the tower to checking on Mother and the nice big chested woman who was helping her, his Mother seemed stressed after the fight so he thought it would be a great idea to check on her!

But now Mother is asleep…

With the nice woman…

Hmmmm…

Moon Presence will have to process this new information.

The Lunar Great One slowly climbs back to the tower back to his little cave home.

Next Day Afternoon

The next day Louise and Siesta, along with Moon Presence following close behind, had walked to a secluded area near a forest to document Moon Presence' abilities. The pinkette Mage was going to use the perfect opportunity learn of her son/Familiar. And since all classes are cancelled today she could actually do something productive for once.

Louise stops and turns around to face Moon Presence, "Alright Obscurité (French for darkness) where going to be documenting your abilities today, so… destroy that tree over there" The pinkette points to a random tree

Moon Presence/Obscurité seemed to nod and slowly lumbered past Mother and stood on stood on his two legs and planted his tails into the ground around him as a means to stay upright. A azule aura surrounds the Great One' head as electricity crackles thought the tendrils like electrical currents. Obscurité rises both of his arms and and fires a torrent of lighting at the tree and made it explode!

Louise and Siesta both hid behind Obscurité thick legs as splinters of wood few at them. The Mage n Maid duo both poked their heads out to see a small crater in the ground where the tree once used to be.

"I believe we can add lightning control to his abilities" Siesta said dumbly at Obscurité's destructive power.

"I believe that's best for future problems" Louise said as she writes this down on a parchment she had.

"Training your Familiar Louise?"

Louise and Siesta jump at the sudden voice and turns around to find Xeno along three lookalikes with their own color schemes. Xeno was Neon Green and Black, the one on the left of Xeno was Neon Blue and Black and was clearly a woman from how big her… assists where, on the right was a Neon Red and Black and also was a woman, the final one was Neon Yellow and Black though the seemed more gender neutral do to how hard it was to place them.

They where Xeno Zeno, Xene Zeno (Blue and Black), Xine Zeno (Red and Black), and Xane Zeno (Yellow and Black) or Zeno Quadruples. The four had heard an explosion and went to check it out (they already knew it was Louise).

"My word what a very terrifying Familiar she has" Xane said as they crank their neck back to look at Obscurité, "Geez what are you feeding that thing?"

"One Obscurité a he, two… pretty much everything consumable"

"Obscurité eh? Only you can come up with a unique name for something" The bumblebee scheme person said.

"Did you expected less from me?" The pinkette asks

"Yes actually" The Black & Yellow person said

The two stared at each other with a deafening tension in the air that even Obscurité was able to pick up on as he turns his massive body around to stare between the two. Obscurité groans softly as he swatted Xane away from the group.

"Well at least he's somewhat friendly form the last one" Xeno said with a sweat drop.

Louise was going to comment about what he was talking about when IT arrived. It barged into the field, giving the everyone in the observers a very good look on its appearance. Everyone gasped in shock as the beast looked everywhere around itself.

Obscurité looked at the beast as he saw it was a deformed, quadrupedal creature whose skin is peeled off and hanging from its back. It's also has a malnourished, skeletal appearance underneath the several patches of hair on it's body. Although it may look like a weak creature at first sight, but looks tend to be deceiving.

 _-_ _ **Insert Bloodborne: Blood Starved Beast Extended-**_

 **"RRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"W-WHAT IS THAT!?" Louise shouted as she got behind Obscurité with Siesta.

"MOVE!" Xeno yelled out as the beast leaped right towards them. The greenette and his bluette sister feet skidded on the ground as they tried to hold the mutilated monster back. Xeno looked back and saw the two girls didn't leave. "I SAID MOVE, GODDAMMIT!"

The two girls snapped out of their actions and ran out of the area as fast as possible. They stumbled a little on the way out. Louise did fall onto the ground, causing Siesta to stop and turn back to get Louise to safety. Though this drew the mangled monster's attention, as it let grabbed Xeno and Xene then threw them to the side and ran towards the more meatier meals.

Seeing this, Obscurité grew angry and thrusts his claws into the ground and began to tug. Within seconds, Obscurité had pulled out a large chunk of the ground and lifted it high over his tendril head and with a powerful heave, Obscurité tossed the earth directly at beast face. The beast reared its head back in pain and hissed at the Moon Presence.

" ** _RRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA!"_**

 ** _*▂▂▂▂▂▂▃▃▃▃▄▄▄▄▄▅▅▅▅▅!*_**

"I think we should be leaving now!" Xeno said as he picked up Louise and moved a safe distance away from the two fighting beasts with his siblings and Siesta.

The Blood Starved Beast quickly charges towards his foe. Obscurité howled angrily and let loose with another Electric Beam. The blast initially exploded at beast's feet, but then travelled up it's body until it made contact with it's face. The BSB (Blood Starved Beast) went flying backwards, not expecting the assault, and hit the ground as it clutched it's face. It's skin burning, BSB immediately got back to it's feet and charged. It quickly reached Obscurité and began pounding on the Lunar Great One with it's powerful fists.

Obscurité cried out as BSB struck him again and again. The Great One lashed out with his own claws, slashing at BSB's arms and releasing electrical surges at the same time. Unlike Earth's electricity, these surges burned BSB and forced it back. Then Obscurité opened fire with another barrages of Electric Beams, strafing BSB across the shins and bringing him down face-first.

Obscurité shrieked out as BSB crashed to the ground. He figured that would be enough to get the point across to the clumsy ape. He began looking around to see if Mother and nice woman was still around and in danger. He noticed the four odd colored humans had disappeared.

WHAM!

A mighty blow to the face sent Obscurité staggering backwards.

BSB had ripped one of the near by trees out of the ground and was now wielding it like a club. Obscurité turned to make the starved beast pay for hitting him with a tree, only to be met by another vicious attack to the face, dazing him. Another blow, to the top of the tendril head, actually knocked the Lunar Great One silly and left him unmoving for a moment. BSB discarded the tree and quickly ran around to the Great One's backside, grabbing hold of his tail. Planting it's feet firmly in the ground, BSB began pulling on the Moon Presence's tail.

Suddenly, a pulse of blue electrical energy surged through Moon Presence's tail and exploded out of the cluster of spikes on the end. The blast forced BSB to let go and sent it crashing onto it's hindquarters. But before the Blood Starved Beast could get back to its feet, Moon Presence began flashing with brilliant blasts of energy. Almost instantly, he had taken to the sky.

BSB jumped out after Moon Presence, but the Lunar Great One was too high. It pounded the ground and roared angrily at the Great One, demanding that he come back down and continue the fight.

Moon Presence responded with a barrage of Lightning Beams. The light blue bolts circled and surrounded BSB, blasting it and the ground all around it. BSB was engulfed by explosions, it's vision obscured by smoke and dirt. But despite the cover, each of Moon Presence's blasts hit home. The last blast hit BSB in the leg and took it down.

The Blood Starved Beast couldn't get back up right away, but stumbled around, unwilling to concede victory to it's foe.

Moon Presence hovers above BSB for a moment before crashing down on top of the beast, successfully breaking the bloodied beasts body underneath his body weight. Stepping off, Moon Presence grabs BSB by its malformed head, slowly yet surely, he brought it to their master, until the two beasts were nearly face-to-face.

Nearly unconscious, BSB still managed to growl at Moon Presence.

In an instant, Moon Presence drop the Blood Starved Beas and unleashed a powerful blast of his Lightning Beam. The impact scorched BSB's already burnt flesh, and the beam continued pushing BSB down. Down, down, down, until the BSB crashed into the nearest trees. Obscurité raised both his arms and fired at the downed beast.

Meanwhile

Louise and the others managed to get a safe distance away from the fight when a loud explosion was heard in the distance, the group of six looked at the rising smoke cloud and quickly returns back to the area Obscurité was at.

When they return they found Obscurité standing over the Blood Starved Beasts burnt corpse"

Xeno looked back at Louise.

"Maybe you should add destructive powers to that list"

Louise sighs and nods, "Yes I believe that would be a good idea"


End file.
